A day in the life of Kiki Nova
by Tassieyassie
Summary: A normal day for Kiki Nova the dancer


Kiki woke up as always bright eyed, bushy tailed (well not really) and with a song rocking in her head and her heart beat adding nicely to the bass. Kiki instantly jumped up on her multi coloured bed and started one of her upbeat dances singing tunelessly at the top of her lungs at the same time. This of course awoke Alexia and Claireparker though strangely enough not bright eyed and dancing to the rocking tune but instead shouting and complaining about how its only 5:00 AM in the morning

"Kiki we're trying to sleep" groaned Claireparker who was obviously not in the mood to put up with Kiki's shenanigans "can't you do this somewhere else; preferably somewhere where they have steel walls that are five meter's thick"

"Although I hate to agree with Claireparker she's right it is only 5:00 AM in the morning and I must get my beauty sleep I am exhausted the boy played me for over 6 hours yesterday, though I can hardly blame him for wanting to play my game" Alexia said haughtily flicking her hair in the process and giving quite pointed stares at Claireparker.

"Awwwwww but you guys can't you feel the beat, don't you just want to dance your troubles away" Kiki shouted optimistically knowing they can't disagree with that.

"No I can't even hear any music and anyway I'd much rather listen to Rex Talk about apples philosophy than have to put up with another one of your too put it lightly AWFUL! Performances" cried Alexia

"Okay fine, fine I'll go to the training room than" Kiki said angrily, Kiki stormed out of the room fuming

"Well that takes care of that" said Alexia already drifting off to sleep and not hearing or caring about Clarieparker complaining that she was too harsh on her.

Kiki stormed off to the training room furiously thinking why they wouldn't want to join in with the music. I mean yeah sure it was a bit basic but that's one of the best things about music it can be anything yet still sound amazing. Kiki calmed herself and entered the training room and for the next few hours immersed herself than lost herself in the joy otherwise known as dance. After the 70th time she had danced to 'single ladies' she felt a familiar gnawing sensation in her stomach and realised how hungry she was.

She danced her way to the kitchen/dining room/living room and started making herself a delicious fruit smoothie when Aethelwynne strutted in, announced a good morning to Kiki and then started fawning over his new staff which he found in some cave that belonged to the king of all orcs or crabs or ogres or something like that and was obviously trying to get her attention "Oh alright than what's with the new stick" Kiki said after much disturbing petting and stroking of his new found conquest

"Why I do beg your pardon what you call a stick is in fact a magic staff that is so magical it could take you to ... THE END OF TIME" He declared dramatically with smoke covering his entire face and body.

"Okay if this staff is so magical than take me to the END OF TIME" she challenged smirking as she said so.

"W Well I just can't do it now" Aethelwynne stammered "these things take time and energy and I am much too tired to do it now maybe later much later"

"Whatever" Kiki replied curtly and got on with making her smoothie. She had just put in all the delicious, spine tingling fruit and was just about to put it in the blender. When all of a sudden sg Riley burst in the room screaming "ARGHHHHHHH". "RILEY!" Kiki screamed "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU"

"well we were running across a bridge when all of a sudden thousands of robot aliens attacked us and tried to blow us up than the bridge broke and we fell into a river filled with plums and it completely covered my dress uhhhh I-I mean battle armour and then we ran into here"  
"Oh my that sounds terrible "gasped Kiki "but are you sure it wasn't a hmmmm let me think...A DREAM"

"Ahh yes that does make a lot more sense"

"I've been telling everyone for weeks now that the man must be losing his marbles must have taken to many missiles to the head" Aethelwynne said superiorly.

"What's that supposed to mean" Riley asked threateningly yet stupidly.

"See what I mean, I mean I'm sure if you were to put a book in front of him he would probably destroy it and his brain as well" Aethelwynne said a matter of factly.

"Now look here elf boy I've been in more wars then you could count, and I may not have learned any of that fancy smancy problem solving but I did learn something in the army that you could never learn in some prissy sissy magic land, respect" growled Riley.

"Look here you militant brute" Aethelwynne said angrily

"OH FOR GODS SAKE! Can't you guys let me make my breakfast in peace?" Kiki complained, but as soon as Kiki uttered those words Rex barged in and obviously was in a more confused state than usual.

"My apples have gone missing" Rex said as if this was the biggest catastrophe in the world "Rex are you sure you didn't eat the apples" Aethelwynne asked

"No I am absolutely sure that I didn't eat any more than 123 apples last night and I had 124 apples stored under my bed"

"Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes I searched in our room, I searched in the training room, I searched in the girls room its nowhere"

"You searched in our bedroom Rex" Kiki asked

"Yes of course why wouldn't I" Rex said

"Well why would any of the apples be in out room"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW! Apples turn up in the funniest of places sometimes"

"Like?"

"Well behind you ears, under your pillow, in the fridge, in the bathtub, in a fruit basket" Rex said counting them off with his fingers as her went along.

"Here's a crazy idea, Rex have you searched under the bed" Aethelwynne interrupted exasperatedly

"Yes of course I ha" Rex paused for a few moments obviously in deep thought (well deep for him) "I'll be right back" and after that Rex dashed out of the door.

"Urgh finally some peace and quiet" Kiki said and started to chuck all the fruit in the blender and was just about to switch it on "I FOUND IT!" Rex yelled when he bounded in the room. Everyone jumped with shock but unfortunately for Kiki she had pressed the on button for the blender and forgot to put the lid on.

All the fruit erupted from the blender like a multi coloured volcano covering Kiki from head to foot in fruit "arghhh now look what you've done" Kiki shouted at Rex.

"ME but I had nothing to do with it" Rex said defensively

"Arghhh I've had enough of this I can't even eat breakfast without becoming a rainbow alien I'm gonna have a shower" and with that Kiki stormed out of a room once again but this time turned towards the bathroom.

Alexia was in the shower of course "hurry up Alexia" Kiki said while pounding on the door

"In a minute" sang Alexia though of course to Alexia that minute could last up to an hour. But after much more knocking, pounding and shouting Alexia finally gave in and gave up her precious shower to stop herself from getting an ear-splitting headache "Okay okay here you can have the bathroom" Alexia grumbled while walking out of the bathroom then she sighted Kiki "What happened to you?" Alexia asked.

"It's a long story" Kiki said

"Wait is that pineapple in your hair" Alexia asked

"Well maybe" Kiki admitted

"Oh don't tell me you forgot to put the lid on the blender again didn't you" Alexia said barely being able to suppress a grin and when Kiki timidly nodded Alexia broke out into a raucous laughter. Alexia laughed for what seemed an age with tears rolling down her face "Okay I get it I got covered in fruit" Kiki said getting fumed up again.

"Oh it's not just that, this is the third time this week and its only Tuesday" and once again Alexia broke out into laughter.

"What's going on" asked Claireparker as she heard Alexia laughing all the way from her bedroom.

"Just look at Kiki' said Alexia in between gasps and actually started rolling on the floor

"What is it" Claireparker asked but then she noticed the strawberry that was slowly rolling down Kiki's face "aw Kiki not again how can you forget to put the lid on three times in a week and it's only"

"I know I know it's Tuesday" interrupted Kiki wanting to keep at least a shred of dignity left. Though that would be short-lived for Claireparker instantly started laughing along with Alexia not even trying to hide it. "Aw forget it I'm having a shower" after that Kiki ran straight into the room and turned the shower onto full blast so as to hide the laughter coming from outside the door.

Kiki once again found herself dancing to a tune only she could hear with her heartbeat adding nicely to the beat and in a few moments Kiki had completely forgotten about her problems I mean it is only a bit of fruit she thought to herself. Then she remembered how rudely she snapped at Rex and made the decision to apologize straight after this but until than she lost herself in a world where only she existed and of course the music dancing in a world full of sweet smelling bubbles and pounding water that relaxed her tense mind and muscles.


End file.
